THE SACRED TEXTS OF SKYLARIS: SCROLL TWO
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Here within these ancient wrintings lies the revelation of the true homeworld of Gargoyles. A prophet of their goddess reveals their entwined destiny for humanity and the price paid for such a love.


The Sacred Texts of Skylaris  
Tome of Tacitus: Scroll One  
By Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
9/20/01 12:54:47 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gargoyles don't belong to me, they belong to Disney.   
  
Note: This is another story in a story arc called "The Sacred Texts of Skylaris." In my niche of the Deniverse, "By the Dragon" is a phrase used by Gargoyles much the same way as we use, "Oh My God." It carries with it a much deeper meaning that a mere expletive. It was first used by Coldstone and inspired me to invent Skylaris, Dragon Goddess and creator of Gargoyles. Gargoyles apparently have no indigenous alphabet or religion. My hypothesis is that much of their cultural identity is like that of the Aborigines of Australia: much of their history is steeped in ancient oral tradition.  
  
This bit of work is based upon the premise that most faith-based philosophies have sacred texts and prophets. There are many deities but the one of the Children of Stone is Skylaris and Tacitus is one of many sibyls of her faith. This next tale explains the creation and origins of the DeMahri (Race). Glossary is provided at the end of the writing.  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
Scroll Two  
  
It has been said by the ancients that many facets of DeMahri existence fit together as the many shimmering sides of one grand brilliant gem. Every plane upon this wondrous jewel captures the radiance of the cosmos and all things DeMahri. The sparkling luminescence is a tribute to our beloved goddess, Skylaris. Let the works wrought by our hands and the words from our lips be an eternal tribute to our cherished mother.  
  
The world she crafted for us was truly a glorious paradise crowned with four shining stars as jewels ornating a sovereign's crown. The light of four brilliant suns basked the keep in a well-nigh continuous cloak of light. Celestial ladies gave us light by night to allow us sight in the darkness. By the end of the seventh eon, Skylaris reflected upon the realm that was crowned by the greatest of stars, Thubin. It came time for the Matriarch to retire from her work and find reverie with her consort, Orsajan.  
  
As she wove the tapestry of the cosmos and adorned it with her tears and scales, she brought forth that which was tangible to manifest the terrain of our true heart. Her heart lamented there were no children to grow and flourish within the keep. It brought great sadness to her and her consort, Orsajan that they were without progeny.  
  
"Consort, I find that I have great loneliness beneath my beating heart. It is deep and profound that it defies definition. My soul mourns an emptiness so devastating that I am compelled to fill the void."  
  
Her tears fell to the Keep as raining stars from the heavens. Skylaris' fire stirred the rock within the depths of the world causing it to churn and seethe as molten lava. As it erupted upon the face of the keep, she christened the molten lava with her sweet, cool and gentle breath. She took the cooling magma and crafted it into several figures inspired by the creativity of her mind's eyes.  
  
She gave each all that was needed to flourish upon the face of the Keep. She forged each icon from cooling lava to give each fortitude and steadfastness. She crafted wings so that her beloved progeny might soar over the face of the Keep and meditate upon its beauty. She wrought strong tails for guidance and protection. She gave them talons to become one with the soil and rock of the Keep. She granted them each a fierce roar to let the Keep know that they were the children of Dragons. She lit their eyes afire with the fires of Thubin so that they were noble, intelligent, passionate beings.  
  
To these first thousand she called them DeMahri, children of stone. "Go forth into the keep and make it your home. Call one another brother and sister and love one another fiercely and well. Live in harmony with the elements and the creatures that give this Keep life. Be it's guardians and it's protectors. For if you do not protect your Keep, then you will become, empty, lifeless and corrupt. Go and let your clan flourish."  
  
So the clan of Thubin came to being. For six millennia they guarded the demifolke crafted lovingly by Skylaris' own talons.  
  
The dwarves from the Western Mountains used their natural gifts to mine beautiful gems that were welcome in the Dragon's lair and in her temples. The DeMahri reveled in the beauty of precious metals and gems.  
  
The Satyrs grew their grapes in their fertile vineyards. They brewed their stout ale and good wine from to toast one another and all Skylaris' children in joy. The DeMahri imbibed their libations in earnest.  
  
The Sirens and Nymphs sang their seductive melodies and danced their dances bring great joy and all that watched them. DeMahri males took many of these sprites as mates and consorts.  
  
The DeMahri built towering cities of stone in the sides of the Western Mountains. The holiness of the Lava fields near Mt. Wyvern was considered blessed and sacred that no DeMahri ventured there unless it was upon direct council from the Goddess.  
  
The DeMahri harnessed the power of geysers and the heat of the molten lava that warmed the face of the keep. They mastered the elements and drew upon the powers of storms to illuminate their rookeries. With the mithral mined by dwarves, they fashioned vessels of immense size that swam amongst the stars and danced around the face of the keep.  
  
The DeMahri's appreciation for fine gems and metals became greed.  
  
Their greed became the incitement for conquest of the Dwarves. Blood flowed over the face of the keep and all through the land of Ainran. It is said that if one stands upon the face of the keep, the skies are red from all the blood shed of innocent lives. I, Tacitus Ceruleus, have never been upon the face of the keep.  
  
The DeMahri in their passionate fury enslaved the power of Thubin's innermost heart. They crafted obelisks that caused their world to burn for a thousand days and nights. Then, the coldness of lifelessness settled upon the face of the keep as snow falls gently in winter. Skylaris chose to walk one time amongst her people.  
  
She found DeMahri and Demifolke alike dying from the poison of the Thubin's innermost heart. Like waves of an ocean it indwelt in all living creatures. It scorched the Keep and tainted the very essence of each DeMahri. The Goddess was not pleased.  
  
"I have created this haven for you and you have destroyed it with greed and war. I charged you with the privilege of being guardians and protectors of this realm. You have ripped the plants from their roots. You have created a sea that is the blood of innocent lives. You have scorched the soil that no life survives long in this barren, ashen wasteland."  
  
"The Dwarves defied us." The DeMahri cried.  
  
"No longer shall your kind dwell upon the face of the keep." The Dragon roared. "Banished is the Thubin clan from this place. Fly in your ships amongst the dark sea of the cosmos but remain here no longer. Fly from this haven and far from the fires of Thubin. Find your way to a place where you might have a chance for a life if you do not act rashly."  
  
She breathed her fire upon the accursed DeMahri. "You will be hunted all the days of your life and shall need Simianites to protect you. Let enmity brood in the hearts of most who see you. Let them invade your rookeries until such a time you recall the gentleness and nobility that I hoped for you. Let the Simianite crush you as one smashes rocks in a quarry. Let you strike at him with your tail and talons until your descendants a hundred millennia from now strive to reunite for me."  
  
"The Door shall remain open for your children to return. Depart henceforth from this place never to return in this time or the life of your hatchlings. Take your vessels and be forever banished among the stars or the worlds you find."  
  
And with those final words, one million DeMahri sailed across the darkness of the Heavens until they found the realm of the Simianites. Thus, we as their descendants walk the face of the Earth. The clan of Thubin found Simianites dwelling in caves. These creatures became the DeMahri's tentative allies and circumspect antagonists. We are now the creatures of their nightmares and the objects of their scorn. So, we wear that curse placed upon our kind until those of us strive to return to the love of the Goddess."  
  
  
THE TIME OF THE DELUGE  
  
The Clan of Thubin laid claim to various lands upon Gaia's realm as each ship found haven in a dissimilar land. The elders of the clans of Thubin brought with them their magick, disciplines, traditions, and expertise in many domains of erudition. They settle high within the mountains of vast lands ranging from frigid tundra to the hottest, humid jungles.  
  
They came across numerous packs of Simianites. Most lived in caverns coveted by the clans. Many DeMahri took pity upon the clans of innocent children of Gaia and inducted them into their clans. With the passing of years, Simianites no longer wore the skins of wild beasts. In turn, they wore fine silks and fabrics brought from the Keep by the DeMahri. They no longer rub sticks together for the gift of sun. The DeMahri taught them the abstruse disciplines of incantation and ignition. The alchemists and sorcerers of the DeMahri took extracts of the Simianites and transmuted their very essences. Gone were the low brows and dulled intellect. With in ten generations, the Simianites that dwelt amongst the DeMahri were studious, intelligent individuals that served the DeMahri as servants.   
  
The Simiantes were the rookery guardians and sages that reared the hatchlings. The prepared the food for the clan sires and dames. They assisted in the furtherment of various phenomenal discoveries. They became the cherished servants and children of the DeMahri. Within twenty generations, these Simianites eclipsed the primitive humans that dwelled in caves and gathered wild berries. The First Age of Simianites arrived.  
  
  
Simianites and DeMahri dwelt in peace for centuries. The Children of Skylaris taught the Simianites herbalism and magick. The instructed them in the art of metallurgy and horticulture. The DeMahri tutored their beloved pets in architecture and alchemy. Together the alliance between these two grew so that they built cities that sprawled across the expanse of Gaia. They mastered the powers of the gems they so coveted. They opened their minds to achieve and know great and dangerous things. Simianites and DeMahri fabricated a vast empire that stretched so that no sun ever set upon its lands.  
  
With but a thought the Simianites and DeMahri lifted great blocks of stone to erect temples to Skylaris. With but a desire these elite few were blessed with the knowing of another's mind. The passage of time allowed great abilities to emerge so that they spoke with the dead and intermingled with spirits.  
  
The DeMahri saw that the Daughters of Gaia enraptured them with splendor and Charm. The dames of the DeMahri became enthralled by the illicit delights brought upon them by the playful, mercurial and satyristic urges of the Simianite males. Blending of the bloods mingled and gave rise to a new race known by Simianites as Nephilim. In the tongue of the DeMahri they were called "Re'Hahl" meaning Love's progeny.  
  
The Nephilim roamed the realm of Gaia and dwelt amongst the Simianites. They took human women as their mates and bore many children for them. With the frequent menses of human females, the Re'Hahl were swiftly dominating the Simianite populations. These Re'Hahl were champions of the greater good and beings of distinction/  
  
All-Father approached his handmaiden amongst the stars. His anger stirred within him. "Your children's progeny taint mine with their wickedness so that evil permeates their beings. Draw back your spawns to their home world and I will not bring my wrath upon all of Gaia."  
  
"Master, I beg you for mercy." The great dragon begged at the knees of All-Father. "I beseech you to reconsider. My children have no world and now they have done great things to improve the lot of this world."  
  
"They will scorch Gaia with endless fire and make her a woman covered in the ash of death. Now, they have brought my children into the arms of iniquity. They exploit the innocent creatures and rob Gaia of her life force. They steal her metals and add toxin to her skies. They have tainted my children by changing the very essence of their humanity. Now they think as DeMahri, they have the knowledge of DeMahri, and because of the DeMahri, my children now know things meant only for those such as yourself."  
  
All-Father chose to wipe the DeMahri and the Re'Hahl from the earth to purify his children of their influence. He destroyed all humanity and creatures. It mattered not if it crawled along the ground or flew upon the currents of wind. He instructed one human to build an vessel of cypress wood and follow his directives.  
  
Skylaris also planned for her children's well being. Many of the DeMahri returned to their vessel along with their Re'Hahl progeny and Simianite mates to the stars. Some chose to remain and perished in the great deluge. Those who survived became like the mountain stone from whence they came and slumbered as such for a thousand years.  
  
The fleet of vessels departed from Gaia and with the goddess' blessing returned to the face of the keep. Those who called Gaia their mother lost much. The few that survived the deluge forever became the servants of their human masters. Howbeit, it is said that those Simianites and Re'Hahl mingled with the populace and that their blood runs through the veins of many. It is said that their gifts are great and many.   
  
For some, it is rumored that the eyes of the mind are opened beyond the tangible seeable realm. Some know the future and dream of the past. Others lift objects with but a thought or a wish. Those who carry the gifts in their heritage will eternally know the need to be with those of their kind and those of their clan. It is said that through these special Simianite and Re'Hahl progeny that all of Skylaris' children will once again flourish upon the expanse of the Keep and know the blessings of Gaia.  
  
Bright Blessings to you, my clan.  
  
Tacitus Ceruleus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glossary  
  
DeMahri- "The Children of Stone", indigenous word for Gargoyle.  
  
Demifolke-those cognizant creatures not of Siamianite heritage. This collective synod of beings possesses much magick.  
  
Re'Hahl -meaning Love's progeny.  
  
Simianites- another name for the Children of Gaia, the blessed of All-father; humanity.  
  
Thubin - a bright star located in the tail of the Draco constellation. 4000 years ago, it was the pole star for Earth.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
